


Starting Line

by InariChi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Drama, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Within his disciplined and monotonous life, Kyungsoo doesn't dare step out of line. However, things change when a daring and free spirited omega stumbles into his world.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: A068 (Omega!Jongin is a biker and Alpha!Kyungsoo is a bookworm. They gain interest in each other.)
> 
> Hey loves, I hope you give this a chance and enjoy the story! ^^ I took the prompt and ran with it. Eventually, it turned out longer than I anticipated like most of my stories do. So unfortunately, I haven't finished typing it but the story's outline is complete. Bear with me, it's a long story ahead!

_Cause I’m back_

_Yes, I’m back_

'Back in Black' by AC/DC flows from the speakers of a small rectangular radio player as Jongin’s lips follow along to the lyrics. His seasoned hands work with a wrench, deftly twisting, making customizations to his Kawasaki Ninja 1000.

“Your school misses you.” Minseok twirls a pair of keys as he enters the bike shop.

“Hmm...I don’t typically miss things that miss me though.” Jongin continues to tinker without so much as a glance his way. He modified it himself, as he does with all of his motorcycles—or ‘babies’ as he calls them. With an expertise in mechanics, his knowledge about vehicles spans beyond anyone he’s ever met. He has never been able to understand why he needed to attend college. 

“Well, go anyways cause your big brother is telling you to.” Minseok hops and lands bottom first on a table, scissoring his legs aimlessly. “Besides, you did pay tuition already.”

“Touché.” Jongin finishes, and swipes the towel from a chair nearby to wipe his hands. 

“And get a tutor while you’re at it, you’ve missed way too many days.”

“Thanks _mom_ , are we done here?” Jongin rolls his eyes before defiantly throwing a leg over his motorcycle and sitting.

“You’re actually lucky that I’m not mom—”

“Jongin!” Jongdae, a beta, yells before storming inside. “We need to go over the monthly revenue along with our expenses.” he waves a manila folder in the air. 

“Later.” Jongin’s fingers clamp around the clutch and the bike purrs to life, engine revving as he turns the throttle. “Right now, I’m heading to class.” he takes off, the air crackling with a guttural, thunderous retort, as though telling Jongdae this is not up for discussion right now.

As if that would stop Jongdae from getting the last word. “Be sure to look over this when you get back!” he shouts. Jongdae and Minseok’s eyes follow the omega as he disappears around a corner. “Your brother is a handful.”

Minseok sighs. “Tell me something I don’t know. I wonder if he will ever slow down.” 

“This is Jongin we’re talking about, his middle name is daredevil, there’s no slowing, or stopping _that_.”

**════════════════**

If life weren’t so cruel to grant him genes primarily from his mother's side (whose tallest member stands no more than 165 centimeters) Kyungsoo would be just fine. But those comical dwarven alpha genes were out for him. He hasn’t grown in the last ten years, and quite honestly, it has been acutely depressing. 

Kyungsoo curses his height as his fingers fumble to grasp a book from the top shelf of their university’s library. Perhaps grabbing a stool to help would have been an optimal choice, but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for its assistance. He would rather struggle—and struggle he does—for a solid and embarrassing five minutes straight. 

Sweet, silent victory boasts within his chest moments later when his middle finger nabs the stubborn spine, his palm catching the book gently and he could finally stop standing on his toes. They were beginning to hurt. His internal cheers sizzle and burn when he turns and a palm slaps directly into his chest, the shove sending his back into the hard shelf. The book tumbles to the ground and Kyungsoo stands stunned for a moment. 

Anger emits out from his stare; a glimpse of golden eyes follow the bully who is nothing but a smug ball of laughter as if his deed was one of absolute hilarity. Kyungsoo pushes his rising rage away and reaches down to pick up the fallen item. 

When he begins to stand, the bully’s body flies past his head and plummets to the ground, flailing without an ounce of grace. The surprise cements him to the spot, and Kyungsoo looks up to find the person who chose to exact his revenge standing there. 

Smooth, tan skin, light brown eyes, the boldest of blonde hair; his attire screams ‘biker’ with a dark leather jacket, denim pants and hard black combat boots. The guy has a jaunty countenance with an easygoing stance, his body leaning against the shelf with a smirk playing along plush lips. 

“You’re Kyungsoo.” It’s surprising that his voice is rather smooth and attractive, however, Kyungsoo doesn’t get a good vibe from him. Deciding to get involved with those who reek of sketchiness has always been something he’s not fond of.

“Only on Wednesdays.” He says without much thought. 

“That’s too bad. It’s Thursday, so maybe I should call you Soo?”

Instead of answering, he walks away, returning to his table to continue studying. When he sits down however, someone else makes themselves comfortable at his spot, which pulls a question from his lips. “What are you doing?”

The unknown “hero” sits and lifts his feet to prop them on the table, crossing them one over the other as if this is his home. “I’m sitting, I mean it’s pretty obvious.”

“Is there something you need? Do you want a ‘thank you’ from earlier or something?”

“Oh, I wasn’t saving you.” that taunting smile grows wider. “I was saving him from _you_.”

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo visibly recoils.

“You looked like you were going to devour him in the worst way possible, so I did him a favor.”

There isn’t a lie within his words, and Kyungsoo was used to no one being able to read him. The poker face he fine tuned over the years had no cracks, so it vexes him how this guy somehow knew. 

“Then maybe you should go find him, and make sure he’s alright.” 

“Can’t.” he blows at his fingers before shining his nails against his shirt. “Cause I’m here for you.”

“Care to stop beating around the bush?”

“You’re my tutor.” Jongin smiles tight lipped.

“Sorry, I can think of a million things that would be more worthy of my time than tutoring a delinquent like you.” Kyungsoo shoos him with a wave of his hands. He doesn’t have a second of time to spend on those who aren’t serious about their education.

Jongin laughs dryly. “Delinquent? I’m far from it.”

“What else do you call someone who barely shows up to class, causes a fight, and puts their feet on the table. Classic and cliché douchebag flags make up your entire school career.”

He removes his feet from the table, leaning his torso over it instead. “I don’t get a strong scent from you, in fact, I smell nothing...” he closes his eyes as he inhales deeply for a whiff. “Are you a beta?” he tilts his head, charming eyes of genuine interest. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to answer. “Are you?” 

“Nah, I’m an omega. Name’s Jongin by the way. It didn’t seem like you were going to ask.”

“I wasn’t.” He deadpans.

Jongin flicks his fingers as if stung by a bee. “Ouch, that stings.” 

“Well, Jongin, I'm not particularly fond of people like you.”

Jongin flounces, his chin casually leaning into an open palm propped by an elbow. “And what kind of _people_ am I?” 

His play on words causes a hesitant pause in Kyungsoo. The implications of generalization sit within that question and Kyungsoo is well aware of that fact. But he doesn’t find an iota of care under his scrutinizing gaze, all because it isn’t fair. 

Admitting this to himself is something difficult to do. But somehow, seeing Jongin as someone whimsical and free from all of life’s troubles, irks him. He doesn’t have to uphold a family name or act in accordance with any rules. There are no boundaries within the grey area for which Jongin resides, while Kyungsoo does nothing but stare at the blurry line of black and white, and doesn’t dare cross it.

“Omegas.” Kyungsoo slams his book close and stands from his chair to leave.

  
  
  
  
  
Considering his behavior earlier, it was harsh of him, Kyungsoo could admit. Jongin did nothing wrong, he actually helped him exact revenge on that bully. Not that Kyungsoo needed any help, he is an _alpha_ after all, and from a prestigious family on top of that.

That fact reiterates itself as he pulls into the twenty car garage of his enormous estate, which belongs to his parents, of course. Their home is unnecessarily huge, much grander than those of actors and company executives, but it’s to be expected of those who founded an entire pharmaceutical company. 

His parents, Seoyun and Kunwoo, are both scientists. Intelligent, charismatic and hardworking people who founded Arivium, which specializes in suppressants for those of lycan descent. 

His family is famous for being a true “Alpha” family. In this society, it pays off well being an Alpha. There are more benefits, privileges and job opportunities. However, just as they are given more advantages, they also have to withstand the heavy pressure that comes along with such towering demands. 

Kyungsoo is no different, although his circumstances are a bit _special_. 

He travels the long corridor from their garage to the main house and opens the door to pearly tiled crystalline floors. Emma, a maid, stops her motions of dusting off the lamp and turns toward him with a deep, graceful bow. 

“Welcome home, Master Kyungsoo.” 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Emma, my mom isn't here, so can you please.” It’s ridiculous really. The fact that they have butlers and maids is something he’s begrudgingly grown used to, but never the way they addressed him. 

“I have to follow orders, I can not call you by any other name.”

“Fine.” He tosses his keys on the table beside the door.

Climbing the stairs to his room, the winding circular staircase is long as the ceilings are high on the first floor. When reaching his room, he flops onto his bed for a nice and well deserved nap. There isn’t much he has planned today aside from studying, which is something he does everyday.

He maneuvers to his side, delving into his thoughts. Life has always been monotonous, a fable of lies woven throughout artificial smiles and daunting expectations. And living like this has taken a toll on his self-image.

There’s so much Kyungsoo wants to do, but is afraid to step outside of those black and white lines. His disposition categorizes him as someone who follows rules. A person of dignified self discipline, who listens to his elders carefully and is cautious about his Alpha nature. With his strength, he has to be careful. 

“Kyungsoo!” The yell cuts sharp through the air. It’s his mother, who he suspects arrived home earlier than usual. Quickly, he lifts from the bed and runs downstairs, it’s not polite to keep his mom waiting. Plus, she doesn’t call anyone’s name more than once.

“Yes?” He stumbles ungracefully into the living room, tripping over one of the tufts on an elegant rug his mother imported from Egypt. 

Seoyun lightly frowns at his slip up before schooling her expression. “Your father and I will have a guest over for dinner tonight, I expect you to be on your best behavior. We need him to agree to a deal, and have no room for mishaps.”

“Of course.” His fingers interlace behind his back as he nods. 

“Have you taken your medicine?”

“I did this morning.”

“Mhm.” She nods curtly. “That will be all, I have a meeting to attend to.” 

Kyungsoo’s shoulders ache and fall from being too tense and he pivots on his toes to return to his room. His parents have always been strict, and his father is ten times worse than his mother. They’re living legendary figures who have shook the very fabric of lycan and human relations. In fewer words, his parents are _very_ important people. People who have their own reputations to uphold along with careers that require nothing but perfection.

So he isn’t as frustrated by his parents’ behavior because he understands. Or at least, he likes to tell himself that instead of admitting that perhaps it’s because he’s simply gotten used to it from years of living under them.

The next day, the person he least likely wanted to see takes a seat before him with overarching eye smiles and soft summer shades of golden skin. Really, how does one’s appearance alone become so offensive?

Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to pack his things up and leave, however, he did sign up to be a tutor and he does have obligations toward his volunteer service. He couldn’t walk away from his responsibilities, that seems to be the story of his life.

“Which subject?” Kyungsoo skips straight to the point.

“I’m fine, and how about you?” Jongin says.

“Could be better, if you had found another tutor.” He quips with a ridiculing smile.

In light irritation, Jongin slaps a book down on the table which read _calculus_. “I’m sure you’re well acquainted with this subject.” he tilts his head.

“It’s one of my best.”

“Great! Because I'll be borrowing the knowledge in that brain of yours.”

“It won’t be for free.”

Jongin swivels his tongue in his cheek, peaked eyebrows rounded in interest. “Name your price, I’ll give you _anything_ you want.” There’s seductive undertones in his voice which Kyungsoo notices, but doesn’t have an ounce of spare interest. It appears that flirtatiously teasing people is Jongin’s forté, and Kyungsoo isn’t willing to play along.

“I’m not sure yet, but I'll let you know when I do.”

**════════════════**

“Jongin.” Calls from a smooth, gentle voice that’s nearby. The omega groans, swiping aimlessly at the annoying hand that rocks his shoulder. “Jongin get up, class is over.”

Jongin rises from his folded arms, wiping groggily at his drool. “Sehun, what time is it?” words laced with sleep fumble, and he coughs to clear his throat.

“Time for you to get the hell up, the next class is coming in, let’s go.”

He slurs to a stand, swinging his backpack over his shoulder before leaving the classroom. “I don’t remember shit.” he trips, catching himself before falling as lazy feet drags behind him. The clumsy mistake wakes him further. 

Sehun chuckles. “You never do, you’re always sleep in physics.”

He yawns. “That’s because Mr. Lee isn’t saying anything I don’t already know.” 

“But don’t you have a tutor?” Sehun fishes in his jean pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes when they reach outside the building. 

“Yeah, his name is Kyungsoo.” Jongin scratches his head, squinting his eyes to adjust them to the bright sun hailing above.

“Do you mean Do Kyungsoo from that famous Alpha family?” He pulls out a lighter from his jacket pocket. 

Jongin shrugs. “Hell if I know.” he moves to keep walking. 

“Yikes, my guy. I’ve heard he’s pretty stuck up his own ass. No one really likes him, he acts like he’s better than everyone...”

“Really?” Jongin rest his palm on his chin as he thinks. “Interesting, he doesn’t want to tutor me for some reason. We bumped heads yesterday, but I like that.” his lips turn softly into a smile and Sehun chortles. “So what about his family? I feel like I don’t know shit about it.” 

“Not surprising.” Sehun lights the cigarette and takes a puff before speaking. “From what I’ve heard, they’re a dominantly Alpha family, no omegas or betas. That is...until Kyungsoo came along.”

“So he’s a beta then?” Jongin looks expectantly to be correct.

“Most people think beta, but no one is really sure and they make fun of him for it. But he’s definitely not an alpha, cause there’s no way any self-respecting alpha would deal with such ridicule and do jack shit about it.”

“Hmm...I see. So because he’s different, people bully him? Such pettiness.” It rubs Jongin the wrong way, his face curling into an ugly mug.

Sehun pushes a closed palm gently into his chest. “Look at you caring for your tutor.”

“I guess I am.” Jongin smiles. “I have to see him right now actually.” He says as he checks the time on his phone.

“You have fun with that, I’ve never met him. So tell me, is he hot?”

“I don’t know.” Jongin raises a teasing brow. “Is he?” he bites his lip as he spins on his heels. He ignores the miffed _Tsk_ and _Fuck you, Jongin_ that hurls after him, snickering while walking away from his friend. 

That was surprising however, Jongin had no idea Kyungsoo was from such a prestigious family. Not only that, but he was ostracized for not being an Alpha within that family. When Jongin thinks back to his scent, he couldn’t recall it or place him. It was...strange.

To experience something like that was a first and he doesn’t know why it hadn’t bothered him before. Now he has questions, though he doubts Kyungsoo would answer them. His tutor is fairly standoffish and difficult to approach. Jongin isn’t one to go after others and beg for their help, it’s not within his nature.

However, Kyungsoo is intriguing. There’s something brewing within him which Jongin noticed the first time they met. Yet, he can’t put a finger on what it is. 

Jongin decides the best way to get knowledge is to ask, and he would do just that. 

The library is relatively quiet aside from the echoing blip of the fax machine, and the hymnal purr of printers. Kyungsoo typically sits near the back in a corner table by his lonesome. It never fails, and Jongin finds him exactly where he assumed he would be. Jongin shakes his head with a smile. 

To say Kyungsoo is ‘hot’—as Sehun would assume—would be an understatement. To Jongin, his appearance levels near the pinnacle of handsome. In a special way, his features mesh together to form an appealing look that’s easy on the eyes. When Jongin first met Kyungsoo, he was surprised to find that he was rather good looking for someone so intelligent.

The apparel Kyungsoo adorns complements his features as well. He’s more clean cut, a style fit for modern casual business, yet with a hint of rebellion as the buttons near the top of his shirt are unfastened. The glasses nestled atop his nose are strictly for fashion reasons. It’s not as if Kyungsoo needs them...or does he?

Jongin grins, and decides to tease the scholar for a moment.

Kyungsoo attempts to grab the withdrawn glasses as they suddenly lift from his face. “Jongin, give those back.” he says, unfazed by his actions. 

Jongin steps from behind him, and flips the frames around, placing them on his own face. “Why? it’s not like you need them.” He smiles. 

Kyungsoo remains silent for a moment. “You’re much more acute than I thought.”

“I like acute, it’s a better triangle than obtuse.”

“Your puns are god awful.” Kyungsoo is seemingly offended.

“Better than someone who uses no puns at all.”

“And how would you know whether I use them or not?”

“I don’t, but do you?” Jongin raises a knowing brow.

The reluctance to answer on his face is hard to miss. “No, I don’t.” he blanks and slumps back into his chair.

Jongin sputters out a hearty laugh with a stupendous smile. “A little eagle told me that you’re from a prestigious Alpha family.” 

Kyungsoo leans forward on his forearms, intrigued. “I am, you’re the only person who has asked me to my face, most people like to assume behind my back. So what did this eagle say?”

Jongin leans onto his elbows, much closer. “Gossiping isn’t my style, I rather just be straight up about it.” Kyungsoo’s gaze glints with traces of respect and Jongin likes that. “Well, he says you’re stuck up and not caring.”

“Ah, I see. Do you find his observations valid?”

“I mean, not valid enough to bully.”

“So you’ve heard about that as well.”

“More like seen, remember? I was your savior once.” Jongin taunts with a grin and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You know, you could always, oh I don’t know, hit them back?” He remarks with a sarcasm that bothers Kyungsoo, whose eyes narrow. “I’m just saying, in all seriousness, you should show them you’re not a pushover.” Jongin appears sincere, gaze settling and staring into pearly round orbs.

“If I did, it wouldn’t go over so well.” Signs of caution weave in his voice as if this subject is delicate waters that he obviously doesn't want Jongin to tread. The omega realizes that there could possibly be a reason and decides to change the subject.

He removes and folds the glasses before placing them on the table. “So, at the risk of sounding stupid, what do your parents actually do?”

“My mom is now the ambassador for lycan and human relations, but she and my dad also created Arivium.”

“Arivium!” Jongin yells, never caring that this is an establishment that favors very little noise. His eyes nearly fly out of their sockets. “What the fuck! Are you lying to me? There’s no fucking way that’s possible. Who doesn’t know about that company?”

“Yeah, those are my parents.” Kyungsoo boasts with pride, though his parents are strict, he’s very proud of their achievements. “Now, since they’ve established that company, my dad also works in government and my mom dabbles more in corporate matters.”

“I’m honestly more shocked than I thought I’d be. Holy shit, you must be loaded. I actually use Arivium’s suppressants.” Jongin flops back down in his seat with dazed eyes and a gaping mouth. 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Is that why you wanted to know, so you could mooch off of me?”

Jongin waves a hand. “By no means, but if you would like to buy my friendship, I wouldn’t say no.”

“Being friends with you?” Kyungsoo laughs.

“I don’t find it funny. Give me a reason why we couldn’t be friends.”

“Because I don’t particularly like you.”

“Hmm, that’s reason enough, but I bet I could make you like me…”

Kyungsoo closes his book, leaning his chin on interlaced hands. “I’d like to see you try.” he smirks.

“Challenge accepted.” Jongin reaches over to grab a book from the pile sitting beside Kyungsoo, but the bookworm stops him by grabbing his wrist. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo’s brows knit.

“Borrowing. Why? Is it against school policy?”

“Forget school, I was about to read these.”

Jongin catches his smile before it blossoms and retreats. “Is this all you do?” he motions toward the books and Kyungsoo nods unapologetically. “You should get out more.”

“Reading is fun.” he shrugs. “Takes my mind off things.”

“I can also take your mind off of things.” Hints of suggestion barrel forth and Kyungsoo isn’t quite sure how to respond which tickles Jongin and he bites back another smile. “Keep that mind of yours out of the gutter.”

“Who said it was?” Kyungsoo retorts, subtle pink swarming his cheeks. 

Jongin shakes his head. “I want to show you something, so meet me at the school parking lot after class today.” That proposal pulls a confused look out of Kyungsoo which the omega finds absolutely hilarious. 

“For what?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Jongin stands, swinging the backpack over his shoulder. “Only one way to find out! Later Soo.”

Kyungsoo manages to squander up the word _later_ absently as his mind continues to question and brood over what Jongin has just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Unabating curiosity yields victorious against his inner battle with wavering indifference and Kyungsoo finds himself absently wandering down the hallway and out to the student parking lot. 

He expected something relatively normal despite how whimsical Jongin seemed. However, he’s quite baffled by the gleaming red and black motorcycle sitting below a tall legged male in nothing but fitted denim and a bomber jacket. The shirt is invisible, or at least, that is what Kyungsoo tells himself to stop from gawking. 

“Um...What the hell is this?” He points toward the bike. 

“We’re going for a ride, I want to show you there are other fun things that exist outside of that library you seem to love so much.” Jongin swirls the helmet using the base of both palms before outstretching his arm to pass the padded hat to Kyungsoo. 

Hesitation showcases itself when he doesn’t make any movements. “Jongin, it’s getting pretty late so I think I’m just going to head home.” The bike is intimidating, even with his lack of knowledge about motorcycles, he could tell that it's expensive, the top of the line and well cared for. 

“Soo, it’s 6:30. The evening is just getting started.”

Kyungsoo supposes that true but it’s typical of him to go home after late classes. He had always been a humble leader of the “going home” club in both high school and college. This is brand new territory he would be embarking toward, and the fear of the unknown stops him from stepping over that line. 

He’s brought down from the clouds of his thought and into the valleys of a warm touch when Jongin gently grabs his palm. Kyungsoo’s eyes fall to look at their connected hands. “Soo, trust me on this. I think you’ll like what you’ll see, and you need a chance to get out. Just trust me.” he lets go before patting the seat behind him. With a charming wink, Jongin tilts his head back in a welcoming ‘come on’ gesture that makes the bookworm dare to step. 

“That’s it.” Jongin urges, and Kyungsoo allows his inhibitions to melt away and hurries to swing a leg around the small vehicle. Now that he’s seated, he applies the helmet to the best of his abilities which doesn't take long. Jongin glances back to check if it’s on his head correctly. “Good job, now grab my waist.”

 _Shit._ Kyungsoo had forgotten about that part. 

His arms slowly trickle along, cautious and unsure and he startles back when Jongin firmly takes hold of his hands and places them around his waist. Kyungsoo doesn’t relent, but gives in, leaning forward to rest his chest against a broad and muscular back. He gets a better look at the tall omega and internally curses because he knows for a fact that Jongin doesn’t have any qualms with reaching a book on the top shelf. 

The bike takes off with a jolt, yanking Kyungsoo forward and his embrace tightens around Jongin’s stern, developed abs. His hands involuntarily moved up but Jongin hasn’t complained and neither will he.

The crackling roar tears into the air as tires screech over the pavement. An up shift in gears increases the speed and that roar becomes a throaty growl, echoing and spanning throughout the surrounding area. It’s almost deafening but somehow soothing. Jongin glances back, a tiny smirk gracing his features and Kyungsoo nearly missed that playful gesture of his through the tinted lens of the helmet. 

The world Kyungsoo sees comes and goes as a mere breeze, fleeting in its approach and the same with its departure. Everything becomes a blur, a myriad of lines whooshing by, the experience ethereal as Kyungsoo feels nothing but his and Jongin’s existence. 

They drive on steadily, dipping around curves and picking up speed as they travel down straight paths. The ride is smooth, considerate, but also feeding a buzz inside Kyungsoo which he hadn’t known was in need of nourishment. His hands tighten, and he notices his heart isn’t alone in nearly hammering outside of his chest.

Jongin has a rhythm, a song playing within his heart as it beats to the gears, throttles and clutch. Unconsciously, Kyungsoo’s eyes ease to a close, it’s unfathomably comfortable here. The melody of the steady purr, the smell of bustling life flickering between the fun and whimsical laughter and nature which makes up this man not one inch from him. Kyungsoo couldn’t help himself from smiling.

Jongin is fun. He can tell just how free he is, hardly anything tethers him down to Earth. He’s barely hanging on, ready to transcend and this motorcycle is the way in which he’ll get there. 

  
  
  
  
“We’re almost there.” Jongin yells, his voice one level above the engine. The omega slows before turning down an uncharted road. 

What immediately catches his attention is the sounds of a rumbling bass, throbbing and pulsating in the atmosphere. The hip hop song blares obnoxiously loud, but merely loud enough to drown out the boisterous chatter coming from the numerous people gathered.

It’s similar to a movie scene where motorcycle gangs rally. Kyungsoo finds those things to be cliché and didn’t expect them to be real. But here he has it; bike gangs splayed out in cliques, their crew names plastered on their jackets along with a symbol or logo underneath. It’s something he’s never seen before.

Jongin rides slow and steady in between everyone, and their eyes fall upon him. Within their gazes are a plethora of emotions: contempt, dislike, respect and admiration, but most of all, Kyungsoo recognizes strong envy. Most of them appear to be in some sort of jealous faction attempting to hide behind the guise of nonchalance. However, looking close enough, Kyungsoo can decipher their true emotions, because it’s those same type of eyes that look at him. 

There are various motorcycles all around, different shapes, sizes, colors, makes and models. Clothing appears to be scarce as most males are bare chested and many females legs are put on display with tank or crop tops. The air swells with pheromones, alphas standing tall and proud, flirtatiously receiving words of flattery. A few alpha women stand together talking amongst themselves as though men aren’t allowed. 

He and Jongin enter a small corner where the air shifts, people begin to look at him with recognition with head nods and shout outs. He’s at least heard Jongin respond to ten people who greeted him. It’s all too new and overwhelming for Kyungsoo who simply remains quiet and observes, attempting to absorb everything. 

“Hey, Jongin!” A man with a cat-like grin rushes over, the scurry of his feet silly enough to make even Kyungsoo chuckle.

“What’s up, Dae?” Jongin parks and pushes down the kickstand. Kyungsoo dismounts the bike with great effort almost falling but catching himself moments before hitting the surface. Jongin is more graceful in his approach expending no extra movements, muscles flowing in a straight line. 

The omega stands tall unfazed by everyone who stares and glares, as though the knives of their gazes can’t penetrate him. 

_How does he do it?_ Kyungsoo’s had his fair share of ominous looks, condescending clicks of tongues and mugs of utter disgust, but this is a level beyond that. What could Jongin have possibly done to garner such pure, unabashed hostility?

“Dae, this is Soo.” He points to Kyungsoo who’s finishing up removing the helmet. 

“Hello.” Kyungsoo waves shortly before shoving the helmet into Jongin’s chest. 

“ _Oof!_ ” flies from Jongin’s mouth due to the force. He bears and grins the pain as Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, glancing at the omega in annoyance.

“Seems you guys need a moment. It was nice to meet you.” Jongdae interrupts their intense stare down. “You’re up in 10 minutes. I’m going to get your jacket.” he quickly excuses himself.

Jongin nods and turns his attention to the fuming bookworm whose smoldering gaze still hasn’t faltered. 

“If only looks could kill.” he smiles to ease the tension, though it serves to quell nothing at all. “Mind telling me why you tried to send me into cardiac arrest?”

“You didn’t tell me we were coming to a place like this.” he coughs. “I can hardly breathe.” he chokes on the clouds of cigarette smoke floating in the air. It’s far too much for someone who isn’t used to it. 

The omega chuckles. “Enjoy the nightlife once in a while. You won’t die, trust me. We’re wolves. So just watch the show alright.” And with those parting words, Jongin leaves and Kyungsoo is immediately confused, following in his steps. 

Jongin is greeted favorably within this circle of people. Bright smiles, and warm eyes, some of heart shapes, await to greet him. The biker seems like a celebrity with their praises and it’s quite the spectacle. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin is handed a jacket and puts it on after removing his other one. 

On the back, this jacket has the word “Sacrilege” above the symbol of a red and black flaming skull. As he looks around, it doesn’t take the bookworm long to realize everyone in this group possessed the same jacket. 

It hits him like a derailing bullet train. Jongin is in a bike gang. Not only that, but he’s highly praised and favored by everyone. 

“Are you riding the ninja?” Another person from his crew asks. The man is tall with short black hair and broad shoulders. 

“Yeah, Hun.” Jongin replies before hopping on the back of a random pickup truck that most likely belongs to one of the members. Using his index finger and thumb, he makes a sharp, shrilling whistle that gathers everyone’s attention. “Alright, it’s time for us to continue the legacy.” he booms, and everyone whoops and hollers. Kyungsoo feels small amongst the pressure of their enthusiasm. “Who are we!”

Everyone raises a balled palm and thumps their chest twice as some kind of rallying signal. “Sacrilege!” they yell in unison, nothing but profound pride shining through their declaration. 

“And we came to?” Jongin shouts.

“Kick some ass!” they roar followed up by two thumps on their chest and a yodeling howl. 

Jongin nods. “Let’s win today, just like every day!” he yells and the cheers are absolutely thunderous. 

“He does that to people.” A calm voice says beside him, and Kyungsoo turns his head left to see someone standing there. 

“Does what?” 

“He motivates them. What omega do you know that leads and owns his own pack of bikers?”

That surprises him, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen almost comically. “You mean, Jongin’s the leader?” 

The other man nods. “Not only is he the leader, but he’s the best rider in this city. That’s why we respect him and chose him to lead us.” Kyungsoo stares at him blankly. “You came all the way here without knowing?” his tone is of humorous ridicule.

Kyungsoo shifts his mindset, realizing those looks are because of Jongin’s gender. An omega taking the lead? It’s unheard of, downright preposterous. Yet, Jongin goes against society's roles and characterizations, a true rebel at heart. It sends Kyungsoo reeling with the likelihood of this succeeding. But Jongin has achieved a great feat, all by himself and with his own capabilities. It’s highly impressive, if he’s being honest. 

“He didn’t tell me where we were going.” Kyungsoo replies.

“Really? Then, you must have a lot of trust in him.”

 _Trust?_ Kyungsoo muses that perhaps that isn’t the right term. But, he someone knew that if he followed Jongin and took his outstretched hand that he would see a whole new world. And venturing into the unknown is scary but doesn’t seem as so when there’s a brilliant light guiding your way. 

_Trust, huh?_ he thinks back to Jongin asking him to do just that before getting on the bike. “I suppose so.” he answers with a small smile. Maybe he can try to trust him, but just this once.

“I’m Baekhyun by the way.”

“Kyungsoo.” He bows lightly. 

“What’s going on here?” Jongin appears seemingly out of nowhere, grabbing Kyungsoo and pulling him into a bear hug. “This is my Soo. You go and find your own.” he shoos at Baekhyun with his hand.

“Give me a break, shouldn’t you be getting ready? You’re racing in one minute.”

Kyungsoo manages to wiggle out of his arms. “Who said I was yours?”

Jongin pouts. “Fine.” he says with a pointed tone and turns on his heels to return to his bike. 

“You have to excuse our leader, he can be a big baby at times.”

“That’s new.” Kyungsoo chuckles. When he looks to Jongin, the omega is applying his gloves. Etched onto the back of the gloves are initials. And it wouldn’t be a big deal or even eye catching, except they aren’t initials for Jongin’s name. There’s an English letter for Y on the right hand, and Z on the other. It piques Kyungsoo’s interest.

“Will this be your first time watching a race?” Baekhyun pulls his attention back.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo’s excitement begins to boil inside. This will be his first time experiencing anything of the sort and it’s quite exhilarating. 

“You’ll enjoy it.” Baekhyun smiles. “So how it works is that 3 members from each crew compete and their times are added at the end. Those with the lowest overall score win. And we have live streaming with numerous drones and check points on the route. So you can see who is in the lead at any time. The winner gets money of course, from a pool that everyone contributes toward. There’s gambling too of course. But we like to keep it clean.”

“It’s pretty cool that you guys set all of this up yourselves. I didn’t know the bike community was this huge.”

“It’s big as hell. Really, there’s too many people getting involved. It’s getting much more competitive. Today isn't a stunts day so we’re just racing.”

“Stunts?” Kyungsoo's eyes bulge. 

Baekhyun nods slowly, eyes sparkling. “Oh yeah, stunts are awesome and judged by difficulty. Anything goes, so the more difficult, the better. We end up winning when Jongin is representing, he’s a true daredevil.”

This is all news to Kyungsoo, he doesn’t know whether to be thoroughly impressed or deeply concerned. 

The crowd explodes and everything becomes ten times as loud when the race is about to begin. Those participating line up at the starting line near the beginning of the road. There are at least 16 crews competing, positioned in four rows with four riders. Jongin is in the first row to the far left, his eyes solely focused on the road in front of him. 

A slender, but curvaceous omega female struts onto the middle of the street with a pistol in hand. She swings her hip out into a stance while smacking on the gum in her mouth. 

“You ready?” She says, gesturing to the crowd, riling them up with excitement. The people on the sidelines erupt, going utterly bonkers, and Kyungsoo’s senses heighten along with their enthusiasm. 

The revs of engines ignite within the air as she begins to countdown with the pistol pointed toward the sky. 

“3, 2…” 

And just before the blast of the shot, Jongin glances his way and their gazes meet. Kyungsoo, can almost make out a devilish glint in Jongin’s eye before he focused back onto the track.

_Bang!_

They blast off like an earthquake ripping up the pavement, blaring, and scratching against the road with unrivaled speed. Kyungsoo notices that none of them are fully dressed, lacking riding gear and helmets. He wants to inquire about it but the words die on his tongue while continuing to watch in awe. The word fast isn’t enough to encapsulate their speed. It’s as though a typhoon is barreling through and rivaling even the rotation of the Earth itself.

Baekhyun taps his shoulder and shows him the stream of events being recorded with the drone on his phone. Jongin currently is in second place but it looks all too easy for the omega. Kyungsoo becomes increasingly worried that they’ll get aggressive and the fact that no one has protective gear on to handle such offensive behavior.

His fears become reality moments later when the person in 4th place attempts to derail the one before him, sending the rider into a slight panic. The first attempt isn’t successful, but withing a split second Kyungsoo could see the rider bumping and sliding his wheel to cause the 3rd placed rider to go off course. 

Kyungsoo watches as fur spreads throughout his limbs, sharp canines come forth and nails sharp as glass extends from their beds. In the span of a blink, the rider becomes a slate gray wolf, tumbling onto the ground and rolling to a stop as his bike crashes into a nearby tree. 

It all makes sense. The lack of clothing, the speed, the _danger_. They’re wolves and when danger is imminent, all that's required is to transform to soften the blow. But can the same be said for the omega? Kyungsoo tunes in again. 

“Jongin is in front!” Baekhyun chirps up as he converses with Jongdae who has somehow made his way to the other side of Kyungsoo. It isn’t just him the alpha now realizes. The entire crew huddles around them watching the race with palpable anticipation and excitement. 

The race is infuriating just as it is exciting. Some people are playing dirty but that is to be expected. Jongin begins growing a huge lead as he showcases more skills; turning corners with smooth, controlled movement like this is something he’s done all his life.

The chatter quiets down at the home stretch and Kyungsoo’s own anticipation is high, waiting for Jongin to sail around the curve first. Within moments, the omega arrives, turning the corner with precision, his bike moving as an extension of his limbs. There’s a two minute lead as Jongin travels alone and in front, no one to contest his winning spot. 

Kyungsoo has never felt his heart expand inside his chest to such a degree. The adrenaline, elation and anxiety all bundle together in a massive explosion of expressed joy. He can’t stop himself from smiling, even if he wanted to.

Jongin glows all the same as he slows to a stop in front of everyone, his crew crowding him immediately. He’s welcomed by a flurry of congratulations and praises from those who knew he would win without a doubt. 

Amidst the celebratory moment, Jongin makes his way over to Kyungsoo within the crowd, stepping before him with confidence in every stride. Kyungsoo has never seen someone so dazzling and full of light that it’s nearly blinding. 

“Great race.” effortlessly comes from widened lips and it takes him a moment to realize what he’s said. 

“Thanks. See, I knew you would like it.” Jongin winks. “Feels like a whole new world doesn’t it?”

“It’s different, for sure. There’s so much freedom.”

“I love the freedom of it all, you can do whatever you want.” Jongin looks out onto the race route as the last person comes across the finish line. 

“Now, a little canary told me that you are a daredevil.”

Jongin bites his lip, a cunning smile curving his cheeks. “Maybe I am. I just can’t get enough of the thrill.”

“You’re an adrenaline addict.”

Jongin scratches his chin in thought. “Define addict.” his eyes squint and Kyungsoo merely shoves his shoulder. “My friend Sehun is racing next, he’s an alpha. Oh, this is an alpha only race, I’m the only outlier here cause I’m that good.” he strikes a broad stance, puffing out his chest and Kyungsoo scoffs. “My brother is a beta, so when the betas race, he typically represents us.”

“You have a brother?” Kyungsoo asks. That’s unexpected, he thinks. 

Jongin points to a shorter male but no less fit. “That shorty over there is 4 years older than me, he doesn’t look it though.”

“Ah, I see.”

“You guys would get along, he’s crazy about studying just like you. Plus, you both are betas.”

Kyungsoo isn’t a beta, however he doesn’t correct him. “That sounds cool and all, but I don’t think we’ll be able to talk often.”

“Well, if you hang out with me everyday, you will.” he flashes those pearly whites. 

“You are aware of those rumors surrounding me, right? No one really likes me, I keep to myself.”

Jongin waves a dismissive hand. “I say to hell with that shit. You’re pretty hard to approach but nothing I can’t handle.”

Kyungsoo looks affronted. “You can’t handle, huh?”

“Not at all. You act tough but you really wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Jongin shrugs. 

“Somehow, hearing that from you sounds like an insult.”

The crinkle of Jongin’s eyes are pronounced as his boyish chuckles makes him smile through every feature. Such a carefree laughter rings pure and makes Kyungsoo smiles as well. 

They continue to watch the rest of the races and Kyungsoo has the most fun he’s ever had in his entire life with Jongin by his side. He never thought about bike racing with crews or anything of that nature. It’s as if a part of the world has opened up and introduced itself with great enthusiasm. 

The ride home is one of silence. Dim street lights highlight the roads in pale orange. The serene feeling of still life pours into the air as quiet streets whiz by. Kyungsoo holds on to Jongin a bit tighter. And this time, there’s no hesitation in his movements, no nerves ricocheting up his spine. He revels in the warmth Jongin’s light emits, sitting under his radiation hoping to soak it all in. 

This is his freedom. 

  
  
  
  
  
“Your house is huge as shit!” Jongin proclaims in awe when they pull into Kyungsoo’s place.

“Blame my parents.”

“No seriously, your garage is bigger than our guest house. Let me stay in there, I’ll pay monthly rent.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Even though you kidnapped me earlier, thank you for the ride home.” he hands the helmet to Jongin after getting off the bike. 

“That was a one time deal.”

“What?”

“Were you expecting me to say ‘any time’? Fuck out of here with that. Next time, you’ll be taking _me_ home.” 

Kyungsoo laughs and it lifts his spirit even higher, if possible. “We’ll see.” he turns, heading toward the door. But before he enters the house, Jongin calls out. 

“Soo!” he revs the engine. “Come out with me again!” he says but never waits for a reply. The omega zooms off like a solar wind. Amidst the monochromatic, soundless night, Jongin is the splash of loud and vivid color.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin finds Kyungsoo the next day in the library. The bookworm is focused, his nose deep into yet another novel that he’s never heard of. There’s always a mountain of books surrounding his senior, and he finds it endearing. How one can simply fall into their imagination, never caring for the world around them? It reminds him of riding his babies and how it’s his escape from life, if only for a moment. 

After staring at the bookworm for a solid and creepy three minutes, he decides it’s time to let his presence be known. 

Jongin walks up to the table. “Is your appearance always so Steve Urkel?” he sits down across from Kyungsoo who seems to be frozen in time. 

Kyungsoo looks up from the book and Jongin notices the lack of frames. “Is your appearance always so Sons of Anarchy?” he rebuts with a smug grin. 

Jongin finds it absolutely hilarious and it tickles him to his core. He guffaws with watering eyes, and Kyungsoo has to shush him, with them being in the library of all places. 

“Touché.” he simmers down. “How many books can you read a day?”

“Well.” he places the book on the table. “Depends on the length, and how much free time I have. Like with this one.” Kyungsoo rummages through his book pile and pulls out a medium sized novel. “Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I could read this in two days, given that I have nothing to do.”

“Wow.” Jongin’s eyes widen. “You’re such a damn nerd.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo purses his lips. 

“That wasn’t a compliment, Soo. You need to get out of this stuffy place.”

“Oh!” Kyungsoo perks up. “I want to learn how to ride a motorcycle.”

“You want to do what!” Jongin’s eyes become saucers. 

“I want to learn how to ride a motorcycle.” Kyungsoo repeats not missing a beat. 

_“You_ want to learn to ride? You know that means you’d have to actually leave the library, right?” Jongin says with heavy sarcasm, his amusement thinly veiled behind his eyes.

“It looks fun, so I thought to give it a try.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Plus, you owe me for tutoring anyways.” he smirks and Jongin rolls his tongue in his cheek. 

There’s a moment which passes in silence as Jongin mulls over his proposition. Finally, after what felt like centuries of deliberation, he answers, “Okay.” The omega has taught various people, however, none of them were completely illiterate when it came to motorcycles. This would be a challenge for him, and he was never one to back away from one. “When do you want to start?” he asks as he stands to leave. 

“Got time after class today?” Kyungsoo inquires and Jongin gives him a thoughtful look. 

  
  
**════════════════**

“You’re early.” Jongin says as Kyungsoo exits his car at the rendezvous point. 

“Why the hell are we way out in the boonies? And why the hell aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Learning how to ride can be dangerous. We need space.” Jongin slurps on a grape canned soda, his other hand stuffed inside his jacket pocket. “And it’s just the way I like to ride. Try not to stare.” Jongin says with a wink. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but couldn’t help but notice how sculpted the omega’s body was beneath his jacket. 

“This isn’t a bike like the others.” Kyungsoo notes the beginner bike, which looks less flashy than most. It’s midnight black and lacks the finer details of the bikes he saw Jongin and the others racing with.

“This is a bike that you’ll probably crash over and over again. Of course, it’s not an expensive one, but it gets the job done, my _prince_.”

He scrunches his face in disgust. “Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t roll up in a Lexus and maybe I won’t.” 

Kyungsoo turns to look at his black shining expensive car and sighs. “Anyways, where do we begin?”

Jongin guzzles the rest of the can and tosses it. “First, I’ll tell you a bit about lycan bikes. Our bikes are designed to go faster, they’re made of harder material and can get hotter than regular human bikes of the same name.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, I mean we have better reflexes, and heat doesn’t bother us. Our senses make up for most of everything else. Because each gender is different, they typically only race with those in their genders, like I mentioned before. But there are some exceptions.”

“I also remember that, and someone transforming during the race.”

“Exactly.” Jongin moves towards the bike. “When you’re in a dangerous situation, it’s best to allow your wolf to take over so you don’t take the blow in your human form. Less bruises and shattered bones that way.”

Kyungsoo moves closer to the omega. “How about you then?”

“What about me?” Jongin asks.

“You have scars all over your body.” Kyungsoo absentmindedly lifts a palm to Jongin’s abs, his hand tracing the marks and scratches left behind scared over in streaks. 

“Got a good feel?” The omega teases, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Kyungsoo quickly pulls his hand away as if touching something hot.

Embarrassment creeps into his cheeks, painting them pink. “I wasn’t paying attention.” he hurries to defend.

Jongin chuckles. “I didn’t say I disliked it.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, he’s been doing that a lot lately, he muses. “I got these scars because I didn’t transform.”

His expression shifts to concern. “Why is that?”

Jongin walks around the bike. ”When you transform, it’s like some of your mind becomes cloudy before clearing up, right?”

That’s typical, Kyungsoo thinks. As the body changes there’s a few seconds of haziness. “Yeah?”

“So, I didn’t want to lose that time and wanted to learn first hand. I wanted to see everything and feel it for myself.”

Kyungsoo shudders. “You’re really a daredevil.”

Jongin throws his head back in laughter. “Do you still want this daredevil to teach you?”

Kyungsoo smirks. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Alright climb on.” He pats the seat. 

There’s no nervousness in Kyungsoo’s motions, this is something he wants to do for himself. He’s finally found something—someone—that has piqued his interest. 

He climbs onto the seat and places both hands on the handlebars. “Okay.” he breathes out. “What’s next?”

Jongin moves his hands cautiously to fix his posture. “You want to find balance, balance is very important. If you can’t balance your weight, then you won’t get anywhere.” He straightens Kyungsoo’s back, lingering his hand there which makes Kyungsoo heart triple in pace. 

“Balance, okay. I think I can do that.”

“Next, you want to let up the kick stand, and start the engine with the key there, so turn it.” 

Kyungsoo does as he’s told and the motorcycle starts. “Whoa.” tumbles from his lips and Jongin continues. 

“Give it a little gas with the throttle. Come off the clutch and let your feet linger on the ground until you reach enough speed.”

The clamminess of his palm makes him grip the throttle tighter and he twists it toward him lightly, taking off with a graceless jerk forward. Immediately, Kyungsoo lets go, and the bike slows to a stop. 

“Not bad, but you didn’t get anywhere.” Jongin expels an airy chuckle.

“Let me try again.” Kyungsoo licks his lips, determined. This time he decides to add more strength and twist the throttle. Harshly, the speed amps up a level sending the unsuspecting alpha straight into a nearby tree. 

Jongin winces at the impact, squinting in mimicking pain, but opening one eye. “Soo, are you okay?” he dashes toward the bookworm to help him stand. 

“Peachy.” Kyungsoo stands and wipes off his khaki pants without a hitch. “It’s easier to go faster than I initially thought.” 

“The gas is sensitive, and maybe I should have mentioned the break on your left handle.”

“That would have been helpful.” He says as he stands the motorcycle upright.

“Let’s try again?” Jongin’s eyebrows ask in a raised expression which has Kyungsoo sighing into a nod. 

Many times over he doesn’t travel very far, starting and stopping similar to when learning how to drive a car. His balance comes and goes but it’s difficult for Kyungsoo to maintain for long periods of time. Eventually, he travels more than twenty yards by himself without the aid of Jongin guiding his motions and telling him what to do. 

His first time riding is an experience he’ll never forget. It’s enlightening and fun. He falls not once but twice and Jongin got a chuckle out of it every time. Contrary to what he assumed, Jongin is very serious when it comes to his passion. The omega explains concepts well with easy-to-understand instructions. Only if Jongin would extend a fraction of that focus to his school work and classes, then he would be just fine, Kyungsoo thinks. 

When Kyungsoo arrives home, he parks his car in the garage and grabs his book bag to head inside. Without so much as making it to the staircase for his bedroom, he’s stopped by his mother. 

“Where have you been?” She inquires.

“Studying, I stayed at the library a bit longer.” Kyungsoo says effortlessly despite never lying to his mother before. He hopes that looking her in the eye would deter any doubts she may have.

Seoyun pauses for a moment and her skeptical look slowly fades. “Oh, okay. Just let me know when you’ll be out late. Your father wants to see you now that you’re home.”

“I’ll go see him soon.” He moves to leave, but isn't able to make one step.

“Now.” She says politely, barely above a whisper. There are no indications of impatience in her voice, but that word alone needs nothing more than the pressure it settles in the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach. 

Kyungsoo drops his bag on the stairs and walks steadily towards his father’s office. It’s not a place he likes to visit of his own volition. 

His father is caring and humble, but he’s also strict, blatant and assertive, never giving in and always making others know just where he stands. He procures every profitable deal that he sees fit and doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

Kyungsoo knows this man all too well, and the fact that he’s been called to his office can only mean that he wants to converse about his medicine.

He knocks on the door, and a monotonous voice echoes out. “Come in.”

The alpha timidly cracks open the door and walks inside. He can never get used to seeing his father in this place behind his black L-shaped desk. In front of the desk are two black soft leather armchairs, with a small couch nestled a few meters behind, up against the wall. 

Behind his father are two filled bookcases, trailing along the entire wall, with various reading materials ranging from foreign encyclopedias to medical pamphlets. The room itself is inviting, nothing too fancy nor expensive decorates the room. But the aura radiating from the scientist himself makes this normal office seem much more intimidating.

“You wanted to see me?” Kyungsoo asks as he steps further inside. 

“Yes.” His father motions for him to sit without looking up from his documents. “I wanted to tell you that we will be changing the dosage to your medicine. So instead of one pill, it’ll be two. I can tell something is shifting in your hormones lately.”

“But wouldn’t that be too strong?”

His father places down the stack of paper, and removes his glasses from his face to look at Kyungsoo dead in the eyes. “Your alpha is getting stronger.”

“Doesn’t really feel any different.” Kyungsoo repositions in his seat, anxious. “I know you’re concerned about my pheromones leaking but I’m sure they’re okay. My hormones are under control.”

“Kyungsoo, what are an Alpha’s obligations?”

He has to fight the urge to roll his eyes. This speech has been given to him numerous times before, he hopes it’s the abridged version. “To ensure the safety of betas and omegas.” he answers like reading from a book.

“And what must we do?”

“We must control our hormones and urges and not inflict our wills unto others.”

His father smiles tight lipped. “But you know your alpha is far too strong to allow you to go unchecked, until you learn to control it.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo sighs. He’s known since he was a young boy. When first given his gender, he attended elementary school one day, and it became a day that he’d never forget. 

His parents mean well, he knows, but it’s suffocating and stifling not being able to be himself. He finds solace between the pages of books, but that can only last for so long. He needs _more_ —something—some _one_ —Jong—

“Kyungsoo?” his father yanks him from his reverie. 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo clears his throat and nods. “Two pills, I’ll take them.” He begins to stand.

“Good.” His father smiles. “Want to talk about where you’ve been?”

Kyungsoo halts. “I’m sorry?” He asks in faux confusion.

“You smell like outside, so I was just wondering.”

He knew he saw his mother hesitate for a moment, but luckily she’s the parent who allows things to slide. His father, on the other hand, is far keener and straightforward. “I was studying outside.”

“Great, keep up the good work then, continue to be the best in your class and we’ll reward you soon.” 

“Okay. Have a good night, dad.” 

“You too, son.”

Kyungsoo finally takes his leave. And once outside of the door, he exhales a sigh of relief.

The bike shop which Jongin’s pack owns is relatively normal, Kyungsoo thinks as he pulls onto the street to park out front. Jongin wants him to choose a motorcycle of his own, one he would be able to practice with during their learning sessions and during his free time alone.

When entering, the pungent mixture of oil and gasoline assaults his nostrils in an instant. Inside are bike lifts and hoists positioned in the center, some separated by pillars. There are numerous tools stored within tool boxes, tool benches, and the bigger ones hang from the walls. Spare flares lie around the spacious building, plastic parts of various painted colors ranging all shades of the rainbow. 

While being so enraptured by the items in the shop, Kyungsoo fails to notice the group of men looking and observing him with eyes of curiosity.

“Hello.” One man stands from a jaded green chair settled near the back. “You here for a repair?” he asks, but before Kyungsoo has a chance to respond, Jongin emerges from the back office. 

“Soo! You made it.”

Kyungsoo merely nods as his throat runs dry as a desert. The black tank top Jongin adorns only serves to accentuate the curves of his muscles, protruding and flexing like a bodybuilder. He stops himself from openly staring with great effort.

“Who’s this?” A standoffish person asks Jongin. “Is he buying a bike?”

“This is Soo, he’s a friend of mine, so be nice.” Jongin’s glare is playful, but Kyungsoo can see the seriousness shading underneath his upbeat demeanor.

“Kyungsoo actually.” The alpha corrects and Jongin shrugs. 

“They have a problem with that.” Minseok says as he enters the shop with Baekhyun in tow. The elder yawns, his eyes drooping and feet dragging, the undeniable signs of being woken up from a nap. 

“We can be nice, but we’re just curious.”

“That’s Rodney.” Jongin informs him. “He’s a bit _too_ curious.”

“I can hear you, y’know.” Rodney smacks his lips. 

Jongin introduces the remaining members. “That’s Spence, Sehun, and Daehyun. Then you have the youngest, Mark, and second youngest, Ten.”

“Well it’s actually Chittaphon, y’all just call me Ten for some reason.” The pretty one says, his face sculpted like an angel. 

"Nail it, will ya?" Spence says.

“So, Soo—”

“That’s Kyungsoo to you.” Jongin snaps.

Rodney rolls his eyes. “Kyungsoo, are you a beta or omega?”

Mark slaps his chest with the back of his palm. “Come on man, you can’t come out and ask someone that.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty inclusive.” Spence adds innocently.

“Don’t you mean exclusive?” Ten interjects with a quizzical look.

Minseok takes a rolled up magazine and bops every single last one of them on the head. “You’re all dumb as hell. It’s _invasive_. And I wouldn’t answer them Kyungsoo, you can keep your gender to yourself if you want.”

Kyungsoo muses that exclusive isn’t _totally_ wrong. Jongin startles him by throwing an arm around his shoulder, he was beginning to get used to the omega’s dedication to skinship. “He’s a beta, so you all can stop bothering him now.” After they are given that information, the members lose interest just as quickly and return to their own conversation.

Jongin walks him over toward the motorcycle section of the shop. “Okay, so...” he removes his arm from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and gestures while talking. “These bikes are all used, but are in tip-top shape. I should know, I worked on them myself. Choose any one you want.”

Kyungsoo walks down the line of bikes, looking at them closely. If he's being honest, he doesn’t have the slightest clue on how to pick a motorcycle. But he trusts that Jongin wouldn’t give him a flawed or lacking vehicle. 

“I’ll choose this one.” Kyungsoo points to a black motorcycle, similar to the beginner one he used before.

Jongin nods approvingly. “Nice choice. It’s very simple but has power. Is black your favorite color or something?”

“Yeah, what about you?”

“Red.” Jongin says. “Alright, I’ll lend it to you.”

“Actually, I rather pay for it in full.” Kyungsoo has saved up money over the years and can afford to splurge a little. 

“You sure?” Jongin peers at him.

“I’m positive. We’ll keep it here until I tell my parents about it.”

“That’s no problem, I could also modify it however you like, for whatever you want.” Jongin offers.

“No, it’s fine like this, I really like it.”

“Good.” Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo does the same as they regard each other for a moment.

Their soft staring is interrupted by the shrill of Minseok’s whistle. “Hey you two, we’re doing stunts later. Jongin, isn’t it your turn?”

“Oh shit, yeah!” Jongin moves quick and runs to the back office to gather his things. 

When he returns, Kyungsoo asks, “Stunts? You’re doing that today?”

“There’s a competition later. I forgot all about it.”

Just how long has he done this, that he’s forgotten about something so monumental, Kyungsoo finds it rather intriguing. “Can I tag along? I would like to see what it’s all about.” curiosity veils over him. 

“Oh so now I don’t have to kidnap you, huh?” Jongin teases. “Let me drop my books and stuff off real quick. I’ll be back.” he leaves the bike shop and Kyungsoo takes a seat on one of the round stools situated by the front desk of the store.

Baekhyun waves, marching toward him with a purpose. “Let’s exchange numbers!”

Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion, but soon comes to the decision to accept. There’s no valid reason why they shouldn’t. “Okay.” They pull out their phones and begin the exchange. 

“I didn’t know you were a beta! That’s cool 'cause I’m a beta too.” he smiles. “So you got a bike today, things are becoming serious, yeah?”

“I guess so, it’s a fun hobby.”

“I knew you would like it. Just wait until later.”

Jongin comes through the door. “I’m back.”

“That was fast.” Kyungsoo notes that he wasn’t even gone for five minutes. 

“I didn’t tell you? Our pack house is next door. I stay in the guest house behind the main building.”

“He’s barely home.” Minseok yawns again. “He stays in the bike shop like his life depends on it.”

“Minnie’s not lying.” Baekhyun sighs. “You spend _way_ too much time here.”

Jongin shrugs. “I like it here, clears my mind.”

“I know.” Minseok flippantly waves a hand. “See you in a bit?”

“I’m going to get ready as well.” Baekhyun leaves out the building with Minseok.

“Should we head there a bit early?” Jongin looks toward Kyungsoo, and the bookworm gives an enthused nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. It will be continued soon ^^


End file.
